Violet Tears and Devil Food
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: A heartbroken violet color flashed behind her blue irises, but it vanished as soon as his lips met hers. "You and me," she mumured, "you and me..." "Totally," he watched as her heart resembled as they feel deeper in love.
1. Eight years earlier

Violet Tears and Devil Food 1

Author Note: I just love fan requests, don't you? Thanks once more, Joe!

_XXXXXXXXXXX _

**8 years earlier... **

Bubbles let out a giggle as she danced around the yard, her long pigtails flowing with each movement of her body. This world was that of no powers and no monsters or evil masterminds. She and her sisters were born normal, they acted as such and had never had any other life. Now she was six years old, playing her favorite doll, Octi. Blossom was jumping rope on the driveway as Buttercup drew monsters and scateboards across the blacktop. She fell laughing into the grass, the sound ringing across the nieghboorhood. For that moment, things were just perfect in the world.

"Bubbles, what are you doing?" her big sister's voice made her look up, rolling to her stomach. Bunny was seven years old, normal as them, and by the far the most beautiful of them.

Her brown hair was long and flowed around her perfect framed hips, just like her perfect framed everything. Her eyes weren't purple, rather so black if she was excited, they looked that way. Her face was oval and slim, and a few freckles lingered just under her thick framed smart-looking glasses. She was wearing a purple sundress and black Mary Janes, her hair loose around her beaded braclets. She flashed her a smile under her light layer of make-up and made her way to her youngest little sister.

"Just playing with Octi," she held up her toy and pretended to make him talk, "hey, Bunny! I want to play with you, too! We're friends!"

"Why, I'd love to," she cutresed with another smile, "such a gentleman."

This stirred a laugh from the six year old. Kneeling down on her knees, Bunny started to help her sister play with her friend. She had to be the best big sister ever.

"May I have this dance?" Bunny made Octi ask.

"Of course," the blonde got to her feet and started to stumble rather than dance, swinging the toy all around. It suddenly flew out her hands, landing in the street, "Oh no! I'll save you!" She put one foot on the blacktop.

"No, no, no,' in fear her airheaded sister would get squashed, the seven year old pulled her back, "I'll get him."

She never saw the truck coming.

And the truck never saw her.

**Now in the present day... **

Fourteen year old Bubbles slammed her locker door, only to have it squeak back open. Narrowing her baby blues, she tried again, and failed. Fed up with it now, she yanked out her blue windbreaker, stuffed it under her lunch, and slammed it shut. Her best friend, Robin, looked up at her, alarmed.

"You always do that," she commented, "what's so bad about it today?"

"Just in a bad mood," she promptly snapped her friend's head off and huffed to the bathroom.

"Well then," offended now, she swooped to the lunch room.

"What's your deal?" Princess glanced up from doing her make-up when the blonde got in there.

"None of your beeswax," she pressed her back to the lime tile and sank down, burying her face in her hands.

"Your always out of it this time of year," the girl shifted her wieght and put her hands on her hips, "tell me!"

"Buzz off," she rose, a dangerous violent forming behind her irises, "I don't want to fight you but I dern sure will!"

"How rude," turning, she fled from the fight.

"Bubbles, just calm down," Buttercup came out of one of stalls to put her hands on her sister's shoulder.

Turning around, she opened her mouth to protest. When no sound came out, she collasped into the dark-haired girl's arms, burying her face into her shoulder. Rubbing the eight grader's back, the ninth grader led her to Blossom's home ect class so they could take her home.


	2. Power

Violet Tears and Devil Food 2

"Bubbles, please!" Blossom was pleading with her sister. In reponse she had to dodge a pencil being jammed through the keyhole.

"I said go away!" the blonde's voice was muffled with tears.

"If you need to talk, I'll be in the liabray," sighing, the redhead went downstairs to pace.

"She's always like this, it kills me," Buttercup groaned from the couch.

"I know, she's just so sensitive," the oldest of the trio sat beside her, squeezing her hand, "there's got to be away for her to let go of the past."

"Well, maybe if she met the guy who hit Bunny, she could let the anger go," the middle girl suggested, "let it go and get over it."

"You've seen her temper," the girl rubbed her brown eyes, "do you really want to do that to a poor man?"

"Anything for my baby sister," she replied.

Blossom was deep in thought over this. But she never made a choice, because seconds later the back door slammed and she was gone.

XXXXXXXX

Bubbles couldn't think straight now at all. It was week from so many years ago, the week she was always not, well, Bubbles. It was the week when Bunny was killed. Anger swelled in her chest and tears stung and blinded her. She blamed herself so much for it, but a part of her disagreed. It told her it was the driver's fault for not looking, but maybe he couldn't help it...

"Hey, I know you," a voice spoke, and she whirled around, alarmed and now jumping almost out of her skin. She knew this guy with the spicky yellow mullet and dangerous blue eyes, who didn't look so dangerous now.

"You did it," her fists clenched, "you killed her."

"I just came to town to say I'm sorry," he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, "I never saw her though...that's why kiddies don't need to play in the streets."

"You could have looked up from that phone, though," her voice was cracking, "why didn't you see her? I know she was tall enough for you too."

"You got it right," he pulled out a Drode, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

Rage overcame the eighth grader then. She grabbed the phone and slammed it down on a table, climbing up to stomp all over it. He gaped as she climbed down, pushing him to the ground with such power she'd never known in before.

"You're life just shortened by a few years. Not today, not tomorrow, but soon you'll see exactly how much power I can put into two fists," she was in his face, her eyes blazing.

"Kid, I..." he was petrified.

"Just get outta here," she threw him down, standing over him, "before I change my mind."

"Blondie, I..." he started, and she lost control.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm really sorry," tears were freely falling from her big blue eyes.

"Karma..." he decided, "it's my own fault."

She collasped ontop of him, sobbing into his chest, "I'm really sorry, Daddy."


	3. Brick the Chief

Violet Tears and Devil Food 3

Author Note: I'm glad you guys like this story! ^_^

_XXXXXXX _

Bubbles felt even lousier the next day, if not worse. She wouldn't even get out of bed, leaving her sisters to go to school solo. Around noon, she showered and pulled on a skirt and blue blouse. She was heading to drown out her sorrows with shopping and then going to decorate Bunny's grave, just like every year. The blonde spent hours in that mall before dragging herself to the grave. Tears splattered the frozen ground as she read the stone:

**Here lies Bunny Carlie Utiniom. **

**She was young, admired by all. She will be missed **

**1995-2001 **

**R. I. P. **

For the next hour she decorated it with flowers and all of her favorite things; Stuffed bunnies, her own pictures, chocolate. When the task was done she rose on shaky legs, sitting beside it and resting her rosy cheek on her sister's name. If she held her ear close, it was like they were still connected.

"It's my fault," she whispered, and a voice whispered to her.

"No, it's not," it spoke, and the Blue girl shook her head and held the stone, weeping.

When the rain came down, she didn't move. When her outfit got muddy, she didn't move. When a spider ran across her back, she didn't move. But when somebody's voice that wasn't her sisters' spoke in ear, she jumped.

"You still there?"

When she moved, her forehead met his. Once her vision became not a blurry haze, she blinked in amazement. Through the rain and fog she saw brown eyes, beautiful and gentle, just like Blossom's, and red hair, soaked and sticking to his neck. Most of it was under a backwards red cap, and the visor dripped water down it. He offered his hand to her, and she took it, sighing, not wanting to deal with this guy. Nobody could look that good without being a little devil.

"Thanks," she mumbled, zipping past him. He didn't chase after her and mess up the grave, he just walked to a red pickup and revived up an old engine.

She regretted not bringing a coat or anything. About halfway home she collapsed in a shop, breathing and shivering violently. When she regained her bearings, she realized that she was in backery. It was small but toasty with Spain-style setup. It felt like home, it was so nice.

Finding a trashcan, she undid her pigtails and wrung out her soaking wet hair. Next, she took off her shoes to dry them over the can, biting her lower lip for her skirt and blouse. Suddenly, a bell dinged beside her, and she gasped. The boy who'd she'd met in the graveyard was there in a worker's uniform, looking like he was bored.

"Need a fire?" he inquired, motioning absently to a room.

"Um…sure," she trudged in, and as soon as the warmth hit, she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

When she woke up, she was still alone. She felt warm and secure beside the fire, and she didn't even care her skirt was folding high so her legs could be dry or that her blouse was rode up either. It didn't reveal anything, so so what? Yawning, she sat up, straightened her clothes, and went back to the kitchen, the tile cool on her bare feet.

"Morning," the boy handed her shoes to her without a smug smile or anything, which surprised her.

Taking her little purse from him, she made sure everything was still in there and fixed her hair with a brush. When she was good as new, she smiled weakly and shyly to him.

"Thank you," she told him, meaning it.

"No problem," he offered a hand, "I'm Brick, the chief of this place."

"Brick the Chief," she smiled, accepting it, "and I'm Bubbles…the Guilty One."


	4. The same kind of pain

Violet Tears and Devil Food 4

Author Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to everybody, you guys all make me stronger every day! ^_^ Happy Holidays, God bless you all!

_XXXXXXXX _

"…oh Jimmy…" Bubbles didn't like soap opreas, which was why she was watching one now. She wasn't dressed or decent, and she was surrounded by chocolate wrappers.

"Wow," Buttercup shook her head as her and Blossom spied in the keyhole, "she's really depressed this year."

"I think something happened that she isn't telling us about," Blossom bit her lower lip, "I mean, seriously. She never keeps anything from us."

Suddenly, her phone rang, making all three jump. Fumbling under the sheets, the blonde answered. "Hello?" Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she looked around, making sure nobody was watching.

When she thought she was alone, she smiled, "Hi, Brick. What's up?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Who's Brick?" Buttercup confronted the youngest of the trio the instant she got off the phone.

"Huh?" the blonde blinked, like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"We heard you, now who is Brick?" the green girl demanded in a tone the blonde wouldn't dare test.

"A guy I met last night. He warmed me up, gave me a place to stay," she confessed, turning down the volume on the TV, "then when I woke up he introduced himself and I got his number so I could thank him later."

Raising an eyebrow, she slowly nodded, "What's he look like?"

"A lot like Blossom," her sister looked thoughtful, "hair and eyes were the same, he was handsome, I guess…"

"Handsome!"

"No! I meant…"

"Bubbles and Brick, sitting in a tree!"

"Shut up!" she threw a pillow at her, running out.

XXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Devil Food Pit," a boy with red-blonde hair and black eyes greeted Bubbles at the door.

"May I speak to Brick?" she puffed, out of breath.

Just then Brick himself stepped out of the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows at her, remembering her from the night before.

"May I help you?" he stepped back when she all but ran to the counter.

"Can…" she suddenly got so shy, not knowing why she'd even come herself, "I..have a cupcake?"

He reached behind the counter, handed her menu, and disappeared. The boy who'd greeted her showed her a seat at the counter and smiled gently, pulling out a notebook.

"My name is Jackson, I'll be your server," he told her, "would you like a drink?"

"Sure…" she mumbled, not really paying attention. Something felt weird inside her, it churned and made her mind feel like somebody had just scrambled them with some toast.

Moments later he returned with some milk in a glass and a red velvet cupcake. She took both, thanked him, and took a bite, followed by a sip. They were both sweet, and that sweetness made her tongue tingle and her relax. She savored each bite and sip, feeling it comfort her battered soul and heal her. When it was done, she looked up, amazing, at Brick.

"How did you do it?" she whispered.

"I guess it's just knowing exactly what it feels like," he shrugged, "what's your problem, huh?"

"I…I'm guilty for my big sister's death," she felt herself sinking into guilt again.

"I'm guilty for my brother's death," his words brought her back up to reality. She stared at him through teary eyes.

"W-what?"

"Wasn't thinking, I just pushed him into the road…" he sighed, pressing his hands to his forehead and leaning heavily on the counter, "..and now he's gone. It happened eight years ago today."

Her eyes widened as she whispered, "Mine happened yesterday eight years ago."

"Then the problem is shared. Makes the cupcake all that sweeter," he pulled out another to split between them, "guess that's how I do it."

She felt so weird now. It was like the depression was dulling around him, staring into his eyes. When she finished the sweet, she rose on shaky legs and stumbled out, as if drunk. When she was far enough from town, she collapsed in heap, fever hitting her hard and getting sick. She slipped into blackness and didn't resurface.


	5. Boomer

Violet tears and Devil food 6

"Hey," a voice stirred the blonde, but she didn't open her eyes, "hey. Bubbles, wake up." She felt him shake her gently, and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Brick…" she barely got out the word when she coughed violently and retched over the side of the table she was laying on. When she'd finally recovered from that, she rolled over again, closing her eyes and breathing shallowly.

Her fever was blazing with fever and she could barely open her eyes. She felt horrible as her stomach churned and growled, moaning weakly. Through moisturized eyes she saw Brick above her, running a cool rag over her sweat-covered face.

"I found you outside town throwing up," he lifted her up, "what happened?"

"I…don't know…" she breathed shallowly, closing her eyes and letting hot tears fall down.

He took her to his bedroom, which was attached to the shop in the back, and laid her on his bed. It wasn't long before the fan was on and she was relaxing on the satin sheets as he set up a trash can by the bedside. He proceeded to sit beside her and help her to the can anytime she vomited, which was frequent. At one point she didn't make it, and he was soon having to change pants.

"I…sorry…" she managed with almost no voice, "what…is wrong…with…" She threw herself with energy she had to hurl into the trash.

"I'm calling my brother," he promised, picking up his phone, "he's a doctor." She fell into blackness, sagging against the bed before he could dial the first number.

XXXXXX

"She's really lucky you came," Butch closed his kit and rose, giving her a final glance before looking to his brother, "she'll be okay. Just a bad virus and her body temp. is below normal. Plenty of rest, soup, blankets…she'll be back to normal in a snap."

"I sure hope so," he nodded, "thanks, man. Can you give the number so I can call her family?"

"I've got it," the raven haired boy paused at the door, "has she said anything about emotional problems?"

"Well…she feels guilty for her sister's death…" the red head looked down, and suddenly he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, it wasn't your fault," he shook his head, "Boomer doesn't blame you. Now, the reason I ask is that she has some depression symptoms. I think you need to keep an eye on her, kay?"

"Kay," and the green eyed boy walked to the front of the building to call the number on Bubble's medical records.

Ever since Boomer died, both of the boys had changed. Brick absorbed himself in a quiet shell, not coming out to talk about how he felt at all. He'd opened up the shop and seemed pretty content with staying alone. Butch, on the other hand, lost his fire completely. He became more serious and started to see the world in a new way. He'd become more mature and turned into a doctor quickly. Sure, he was a little young, but…he was amazing.

In the meantime, Bubbles was dreaming deeply. Suddenly, she saw her own body on the bed, and she gasped. Brick was over her, rubbing her palm with his thumb with…tears in his eyes? She reached out to touch his shoulder, but another voice stopped her.

"He won't feel it," the voice was soft and sweet, and when she turned, she was rather surprised to see a six year old little boy sitting in a chair.

"Who are you?" she blinked at him. He was cute, bowlish blonde hair and big blue eyes like her own….he could be her little brother.

"I'm Boomer," he replied, getting up and standing beside her, "you're a ghost and so am I. He doesn't know we're here."

"Wait…I died?" she was horrified.

"Well, half of you is. You'll wake up soon, but I need to talk to you," he sat on the bed edge and looked at Brick with concern, "he's my brother, you see. I died when he pushed me into the street when he was a kid, too." She suddenly realized who he was.

"The one Brick feels guilty about accidently killing," she realized and looked to him with sympathy, "oh my gosh. You poor thing…but he didn't…"

"I know," he raised his hand to stop her, "he just doesn't know I forgive him. It was my fault, too." He touched her cheek, and she was suddenly watching exactly what happened on the day.

"_Ha ha!" Boomer laughed at his the younger Brick as they raced in the yard, "I win again!" _

"_Shut up," the red head was obviously embarrassed, "you don't have to rub in the fact you're better than me." _

_The blonde just laughed again and went over to Butch, who was scateboaring, "There! I beat him at racing, drawing, and staring, so now teach me how to scate!" _

"_Sorry, dweeb," the mean boy snorted, "but you're still a 0." _

"_And I'm still leader," Brick chimed, sticking out his tongue. _

"_You guys are jerks!" he yelled angrily, pushing the raven-haired boy back and then shoving Brick to the grass. _

"_You little…" the redhead grabbed his brother by the front of the shirt and shoved him into the road. _

"And then this car came and didn't stop in time," he pulled back, leaving the misty eyed girl to start bawling, "and now I've been here, watching over both of them. One day he's going to join me and I'll tell him I don't blame him. And both of us will rest in peace."

"I feel bad for both of you…" she sniffed, "why did you have to tell me that?"

"So you can tell him that you'll abide with him," he replied, "he's been so lonely all this time. If you stay with him…then both of you can mend."

"Mend?" and then she remembered something, "where's Bunny?"

"It's not time yet…" suddenly, he started to fade, "you're waking up now. Just stay with him. You'll see how much you both will blossom."

Before she could say another word, he was gone. She was suddenly waking up, blinking and feeling sore all over.

"Was it a dream?" suddenly, she was staring into worried brown eyes, "Brick…thank you." She threw her arms around his neck and cried softly.

"What?" he embraced her as well, rubbing her back, "I'm just…it's nothing." He was trying to hide the tear stains when she laid down.

"I promise," she stroked one, "I will never leave you." Suddenly, she felt stronger, almost like…like he'd just healed her by smiling.


End file.
